Another Queen
by Trelhu
Summary: Francis's old friend Queen Ella has come for a visit to France. But she is different than Francis, Bash, and Cathrine remember her. She is a powerful ruler and rules over several countries. Mary isn't quite sure what to make of this new queen. Will she be a new ally or a dangerous foe? Few know that Ella has been to hell and back. What will happen between Mary and Ella? Will Ella
1. Meeting The Queen

**Meeting the Queen**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Mary stared down the wide, perfectly manicured lawn waiting for Francis's old friend Queen Ella of Sweden, Germany, Denmark, Iceland, Poland, and Africa. Mary was quite curious as to what all the fuss was about. Yes she was powerful and unmarried but she was still just a queen. She had sent word to Francis after the attack on the castle that she was coming to visit. Francis walked up to Mary slowly. Not wanting to startle and upset her.

"Mary?" He asked quietly "What are you thinking about?"

"Just our guest's imminent arrival and all the work that has gone into it." Mary replied calmly.

"Yes about that," Francis said nervously "Mary please be careful around Ella. She is a powerful ally but a dangerous enemy."

Mary was confused. What did Francis mean? She decided to be blunt and just ask.

"What do you mean Francis?"

Francis sighed deeply, "Ella is unmarried and she is a powerful queen. She doesn't need a husband and she is likely to be disappointed by the fact that you too are a queen in your own right but chose to marry. Ella is fierce and fiery. If you anger her Mary, not even I can protect you from her rage."

Suddenly a trumpet sounded, announcing Queen Ella's arrival. Francis rushed off to greet her with his mother and Bash. Mary followed at a slower pace. She was thinking about what her husband had said.

At long last she reached the carriage just as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, with long hair as black as night and skin pale and pink, stepped out and embraced Francis and Bash. Mary didn't see any fire or fury in this woman and she could see Francis was concerned about her. Cathrine rushed forward pushing Bash aside and enveloped the new queen in a warm hug that lasted at least 30 seconds before Catherine realized how rigid the poor girl was and released her.

They began the long walk up to the castle exchanging simple pleasantries. Francis asked about her journey and her countries. Bash asked about her animals. Finally they reached the rooms that Queen Ella would be staying in for the duration of her visit and Cathrine practically shoved Mary out and slammed the doors behind them. Before she turned around and asked.

"My darling child. I heard about the attack on your home. Are you alright?" At this Ella stiffened.

"I am quite unharmed Cathrine thank you."

Francis spoke sharply "Ella we know that is not true. You've been acting differently since you arrived. You lack your brightness, your smile, and your laughter. What happened Ella?"

Ella sat down on the bed and gave a long deep sigh. She did not want to tell them the truth. So she decided on a half truth.

"My home was attacked late at night by German rebels who wished a man on the throne. I was found in my bedchamber and viciously attacked. My guards and ladies were slaughtered. Luckily I am well trained with a sword, thank you Bash, and there were not many of them. I lost many friends that night and I was injured as well."

She undid the back of her dress and showed the people she considered her family the swirling patterns that had been carved into her skin by her assailants.

Francis gasped audibly. Bash turned away to hide the fact that he had turned a sickly shade of green. Cathrine sat down heavily on a chair and voiced the worry that had entered all of their minds. That Ella had been raped. Just like Mary.

"Did they... do anything else to you?"

Ella turned away and quietly lied "No. I am just still cautious and in mourning for my lost friends."

Francis and Bash sighed in relief but Cathrine didn't believe her. She had felt how stiff Ella was when she was touched unexpectedly and the almost indistinguishable jolt away. It was the same way with Mary. She decided to let it go for the time being.

"Well then we had best let you get ready for the ball in your honor tonight." She announced and threw open the doors letting in Ella's new ladies in waiting and the pages with her trunks. She also reviled a very cross looking Mary.

Francis smiled at her and took her by the arm. "Come let us prepare for the party my love."

Mary clearly was reluctant to go. But followed Francis anyway.

Ella was left behind to be fussed over and dressed for the ball.

 **I hope you enjoy this story. Please comment and vote. I always love feedback! But please be kind. This is only my second story and I know it isn't very good but if you have any suggestions I will gladly listen. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Ball

**The Ball**

 **I don't own reign!**

Ella was fussed over and dressed in a gorgeous gown of pale blue in the French style. Her waist length black hair was left loose and flowing around her shoulders. She looked the picture of a queen. Which was fitting as she would officially meet the queen of France tonight.

Ella stood up straight and beckoned her most trusted ladies in waiting into her private sitting room where she gave them their instructions for the evening.

"Christina you will listen to gossip about the queen. See if she is worthy to be my ally and how she rules Scotland."

Lady Christina nodded and curtsied "Yes your majesty."

"Rachel you will find out the state of affairs of the French people. I know there was an attack recently on the castle by French Protestants. Find out if all of them feel this way. If so we may have to cut our visit short."

"Yes your majesty." Lady Rachel curtsied.

"Violet, you will discover more about Lord Narcisse. Be warned, he is a tricky, cruel man who will kill you as soon as kiss you."

Lady Violet too curtsied "Yes your majesty."

"The rest of you," Ella said to the remaining two ladies, Lady Tiffany and Lady Cassidy, "keep your eyes and ears open. Anything worth knowing will be reported to me tonight after the ball."

With that she swept out of the room her glittering jewels offsetting her unadorned dress and making her look more regal than ever.

They entered the hall and Ella stepped up to the dais on which King Francis and Queen Mary sat. She curtsied to Francis.

"My old friend. I am most honored to be here in France once more."

Francis laughed "Ella it is I who should be bowing to you now. Not the other way around!" He lifted her up from her curtsy and brought her over to Mary. "Mary this is my oldest and dearest friend Queen Ella of Sweden, Germany, Denmark, Poland, Iceland, and Africa."

"It is an honor to meet you Queen Mary." Ella said, not unkindly. "I hope that you and I will be good friends." She lowered her voice "But do not dare to cross me."

Mary frowned and, expecting Francis to stand up for her, looked at him only to have him give her a look that said all to clearly 'I told you she was a dangerous enemy.' Mary forced a smile

"Of course we shall be dear friends. Please, let me introduce you to my ladies." Three young women stepped forward. "Please meet Lola," the dark haired one curtsied. "Kenna," now the most becoming. "And Greer." Finally the blonde one.

"It is wonderful to meet you all." Ella said "Now please let me introduce my own ladies." Five young beautiful women stepped forward "Lady Violet," the sweet faced girl smiled and curtsied "Lady Christina," the blonde girl stepped forward and swept a curtsy "Lady Rachel," a dark, curly haired girl curtsied "Lady Tiffany, and Lady Cassidy." The last two smiled and curtsied together.

Kenna gaped at their beautiful clothes and jewels. Greer smiled kindly at them and hissed to her "You had better close your mouth or you'll catch flies!"

Francis smiled warmly and announced "Let the revels begin!"

Francis led Mary out to the dance floor and Bash approached Ella, took her hand and led her out too. Soon everyone was dancing, laughing, talking and eating.

When the party was over Ella and her ladies returned to their quarters.

"Well what did you find out?" Ella asked "Christina?"

"I spoke with her ladies and members of the court. They all say that she is very reliant on Francis and France. She rules kindly but in reality she has little power."

"Interesting." Ella said "Rachel what did you learn?"

Rachel straightened up "The attack was three weeks ago and the ones responsible were found burned to death. King Francis was not in the castle at the time but Queen Mary was. She was seen by several guards and courtiers being accompanied by her mother-in-law in nothing but her nightdress. She later gave a speech saying that she and her husband were unharmed."

Ella laughed bitterly "If she was with Cathrine in a nightdress after the attack I doubt she was unharmed. Violet what did you discover about Lord Narcisse?"

"Ugh the man is a terrible flirt!" Violet groaned "The whole time I spoke to him he was inviting me to a greenhouse he had sex in once. But I did find out that he was blackmailing the king. With what I couldn't discover. But he was stopped and his lands and fortune stripped away. He's left only with his title and place at court."

"Interesting. Tiffany, Cassidy? Did you find out anything?" Ella asked

"Yes" they said together, they often spoke at the same time though they were not twins. "We found out that King Francis still stays in Queen Mary's rooms but does not share a bed with her! It is quite unusual. It was said that they were great lovers who took great joy in each other."

"Curious." Ella mused. "Well this has been a very successful evening ladies but it is late and we had best retire now. Good work girls."


	3. Cathrine's Instincts

**Cathrine's Instincts**

 **I don't own reign!**

Late that night Ella awoke to screams. She jolted out of bed only to realize they were her own. Her ladies came tumbling in. They petted her and crooned soft words that did nothing for the frozen Queen. Suddenly Cathrine came gliding in, still dressed in her dinner finery.

"Leave us!" She barked at the ladies who quickly scurried out. Cathrine took Ella in her arms and held her close as the girl slowly came out of her memories.

"Dear, sweet child," Cathrine said soothingly "tell me, what happened to you?"

She was met with silence.

"If you won't answer I'll have to be blunt and ask plainly what I want to know."

More silence.

"Very well then." Cathrine sighed. She hadn't wanted it to come to this. "Child, were you raped?"

A long moment of silence then a quick nod.

"Oh my darling girl!" Cathrine enveloped Ella in a tight hug "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But you are not alone. You know my story, and by now you have surely come to the conclusion of what truly happened in the attack on our castle. Mary and I can help you dear one."

"No." Ella's voice was cold as ice "No one can know. Now please Cathrine leave me. I'm very tired." Ella pulled herself out of the old queen's grasp and rolled over. Cathrine was shocked but stood up and left, telling Ella's ladies that all was well and their queen was safely sleeping.

The next morning Ella awoke and was dressed in a pale green gown with golden embroidery on the sleeves and hem. She wore diamond earrings and a emerald pendant.

She went down to join the king and queen at breakfast.

 **Mary's POV**

"Who does she think she is?" I raged to my ladies "Coming in here like she owns the world! It's ridiculous!"

Greer, always practical, stated calmly "She doesn't own the world... only half of it!"

Kenna let out a laugh then sighed dreamily "Did you see her ladies's dresses and jewels? They told me they were gifts from the pope himself!"

Mary glared at her "Well perhaps you would like to go be one of her ladies and get gowns and gems from his holiness!"

Kenna gasped "Mary I would never! You are my queen!"

Lola acting as peacemaker stepped in and said "Mary you know none of us would ever willingly leave you! We adore you. Kenna is just fond of pretty things."

Mary relaxed and spoke calmly "I know that. But she makes me uneasy, this new queen. What did Francis and Cathrine and Bash want to talk to her about yesterday when she arrived? And why was I not allowed into her chambers? I am queen of France and Scotland!"

"My lady," a page knocked at the door "it is time for breakfast."

Mary stood up and smoothed her high necked black gown "I'll be right there!" She called out. "Come girls. Let us find out more about this new queen."

 **No ones POV**

At breakfast Ella and Francis were seated at opposite ends of the table, laughing and talking uproariously as they did their work for their kingdoms. Mary arrived and sat down next to Francis, pulling her own stack of papers towards her.

Ella pulled a official looking letter towards her and gently broke the seal. Francis took a long drink from his goblet. Mary forced a smile as she read about her country's misfortunes. Suddenly Ella let out a slight gasp and stood up.

"I beg you pardon majesty's but I must go and write a reply to this at once!" She dashed out of the room as Francis stood and, sharing a look with Mary, followed her.

Ella was scribbling furiously at her desk in her chamber when Francis burst in.

"Ella," he wheezed, having run all the way here, he had forgotten how fast that girl could run, "What is going on? Did something happen?"

Ella look up "You could say that old friend."

"Well what is it?" Francis asked impatiently

"I have been declared empress of Russia by the pope himself." Ella said. Standing and reaching for his hands. "All my mother's dreams for me have come true." She sighed.

Francis stood there open mouthed. Then he lifted her up and twirled her around laughing before setting her down and giving her a deep bow. Just then Mary pushed open the door.

"What is going on here?!" She questioned

"Nothing. Just an important message from the Pope." Ella stated, cutting off Francis who was obviously about to spill the news. Francis looked at his old friend strangely. This did not go unnoticed by Mary who said

"Oh I was concerned I'm glad everything is alright." She swiftly turned around and left the room

Ella held up a finger to Francis "Don't ask my reasons. Please old friend."

Francis sighed. He could never say no to her when she made that face. "Alright." He said.

Mary stormed into her chamber, face red with fury "How dare she lie to me in my own court!" She screamed. Her ladies came rushing in to try and calm her. Finally she was calm again.

She began to think. "Kenna?" She asked "Do you still wish the gowns and jewels from the pope?" Kenna hesitated then nodded "Excellent then you shall be our spy in her court for the duration of her visit." Mary said with finality.


	4. A Plan

**A Plan**

 **I don't own reign!**

"What?!" Kenna protested "I don't want to be her lady in waiting! I'm loyal to you Mary!"

"Kenna, relax." Mary said "You will just act as a guide for her and her ladies around French court. We need someone on the inside to gain her trust so we can figure out why she is really here!"

Greer hesitated "Mary? Are you sure you've thought this through? You are still in shock from the attack and..."

Mary erupted "Do not dare question me!" She screamed.

"Enough!" Lola shouted "Mary you are not acting like yourself!" She said more calmly "Please take some time to think this over. Remember what Francis told you about Queen Ella: that she was a dangerous enemy but a powerful ally?"

Mary took several shaky breaths then sat down and put her head in her hands "You're right. I'm sorry girls. But my decision stands. Kenna you will infiltrate Queen Ella's ladies. You will find out what she is doing here. And you will do as I say!"

Kenna sighed, she knew this was a battle she could not win. "Very well. I will do as you ask Mary."

The next morning at breakfast

"... And then the fool trying to win my hand tripped over his own feet and fell into the pond!" Ella laughed

Francis wheezed with pure mirth "That'll teach him to flirt with you, now won't it!"

Mary entered and saw her husband and his old friend doubled over laughing as they stood together.

She sighed and approached them with a smile on her face. "Good morning Francis, Queen Ella, how are you both this fine morning?"

"Quite well Mary," Francis laughed "Ella was just telling me the most amusing stories of her many suitors!"

Ella blushed a pretty pale pink and smacked him gently on the arm. She looked stunning today in a gown of deep blue that made her eyes looks even more blue than her dress. She also wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace that sat perfectly around her neck.

"Queen Ella," Mary began.

"Please Mary call me Ella." Ella spoke sweetly.

Gritting her teeth Mary said "But of course, Ella. As I was saying, I have decided to send you one of my ladies to aid you in your visit to French court."

Ella looked surprised "That is truly kind of you Mary, but there is no need. My ladies are most able."

"I insist." Mary answered.

"Well," Ella looked flustered "I suppose it would be alright. But only for the remainder of my visit. I will not take a lady from you for good." She said with finality.

Mary smiled, her plan was going perfectly. Or so she thought.

 _ **Ella's POV**_

So she thinks she can just send in one of her ladies? Well she is most definitely wrong! Ella thought as she prepared to meet the Lady Kenna, who just so happened to be married to the king's bastard brother, Bash, another old friend.

In walked the becoming girl whom Ella had been introduced to at the ball.

She curtsied "Your majesty."

Ella smiled her perfectly practiced smile and lifted Lady Kenna up from her curtsy. "There is no need for such formalities here Kenna! We are to become good friends I believe! Now you remember my ladies correct?"

"Umm..." Kenna mumbled. In the research on Kenna Ella's ladies had done the day previously, they learned that she didn't tend to remember you unless you were someone who could get her pretty things.

Ella laughed "That's quite alright Kenna! I'll introduce you again."

"Thank you your maj..." Kenna began then stopped herself "I mean thank you Ella."

"Ladies!" Ella called and within moments six ladies flooded the room. "We shall begin with my newest maid in waiting, whom you have yet to meet." A small blonde haired girl stepped up and curtsied "Meet lady Ashley."

"A pleasure lady Kenna." Ashley said primly.

"Lady Violet," a beautiful girl stepped forward and curtsied to Kenna.

"Lady Christina," another blonde haired girl.

"Lady Rachel," the dark, curly haired one.

"Lady Cassidy," the tall, willowy girl.

"And lady Tiffany." The girl with a slight smile on her face approached and, instead of curtsying, gave Kenna a hug.

Kenna was shocked and stiffened. But then lady Tiffany said loudly "Hugs girls!" And everyone descended onto Kenna in a massive group hug. Even Ella, laughing, joined in.

All decorum and timidness went out the window! Kenna was in shock as the girls tumbled onto the many rugs on the floor, giggling uncontrollably.

Ella saw Kenna's expression and laughed even harder. "Now now girls! We are scaring Kenna!" She stood up and took Kenna's hands "Here there is no judgement. Here we can be ourselves and accept each other as we are." She explained.

Kenna's face broke out in a grin "Truly?" She asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Truly." Ella answered "Now tell us about yourself. We want to know everything!"

Kenna smiled nervously "Well I am married to Sebastian, Bash, the king's brother. I am a baroness and I normally serve Queen Mary."

"Pish posh! We know that!" Lady Cassidy cried "Tell us something no one else knows!"

"Well..."

 **Another chapter done! I hope you like it! Please comment, vote, add to your reading lists! I appreciate all of you wonderful readers!** ❤️


	5. Secrets

**Secrets**

 **I do not own Reign!**

Late that night Ella was again awoken by the sound of her own screams. Her endless nightmare of the attack on her castle in Germany were exhausting and brought back memories she would rather forget.

Kenna and the other ladies rushed into the Queen's room to find Ella sitting bolt upright in bed. Immediately her ladies began to talk to her, attempting to calm her down, as she was frozen and white as a sheet.

"Come now," crooned lady Violet, "Let's get you out of that nightgown and into a clean one."

The ladies seemed to do this regularly and Kenna felt quite useless having nothing to do, so she sat down and held the queen's hand.

When Queen Ella's nightdress was removed Kenna gasped. Swirling across the queen's back were thin, perfectly carved scars. They created a sickening pattern from her left shoulder to her right hip.

Hearing Kenna's gasp of horror, the other ladies looked up. Only just realizing she was there. Lady Tiffany's hands were over her eyes in an instant. But they could not stop the image of the scars searing through Kenna's mind. Kenna felt herself being held tightly while the other ladies dressed Ella in a new nightgown and put her in a dressing gown so she and Kenna could speak.

By now Ella had regained her senses and was quite upset. "Lady Kenna." She hissed "you will tell no one of what you saw here tonight. Not even Queen Mary. Do you understand?"

Kenna got the feeling she wasn't really asking and nodded mutely.

"If I discover that you have told anyone anything. I will make sure that your life is over."

Kenna gasped and tears filled her beautiful eyes. "Please don't kill me!" She started to wail.

"Silly girl!" Queen Ella laughed "I would not have you killed."

Kenna sniffed and stopped blubbering. "Really?"

"Yes you foolish child. You would not die. But I would make you wish for death. Not through torture. No. Through taking away everything you care about. All your pretty things, your jewels, your gowns, your smile. You would be destitute." She saw Kenna about to protest that Bash would never let that happen to her. "Your husband would do nothing. He knows what happened to me and would blame you for betraying my trust in you. Most of all I would take away your friends. They would see how you are not to be trusted, how you are not a good person."

Kenna swallowed nervously. "Very well I shall tell no one."

"Good." Queen Ella said, she wasn't worried.

She knew the stories that went around about her and how dangerous she could be when she was angered. In truth, she enjoyed it, she didn't have to frighten people often, she was much loved by her people and her courtiers. She could fight, was brave, strong, and smart. It helped that she was beautiful and unmarried.

 _The next day_

"Ah Ella!" Francis greeted her at breakfast "How are you today?"

"I am quite well today Francis." Ella responded. She was dressed in a deep purple gown with black gloves and a small silver tiara nestled in her braided hair.

"You look lovely today Ella." Mary said as she entered the room. They contrasted sharply for Mary wore a black, high necked gown with golden swirls on it.

"As do you Mary!" Ella said warmly. She was a wonderful actress, hiding her disdain for Mary under her usual mask of sweetness and sugar.

 _In Mary's quarters_

Kenna walked into her queen's room that morning, still in shock from last night. The other ladies had told her that Ella had been found in her bedroom by the rebels during the attack on her castle. They held her down as they carved to patterns into her skin. They had to pause because at this Kenna was very sick. But they continued to tell her how Ella had been trained with a sword and always kept a weapon near her. She took her sword, hidden between the mattresses of her bed, and stopped her attackers from inflicting further damage. Then she led her courtiers and servants on a purge of the castle, capturing every rebel and putting them on trial.

Kenna knew Mary would try to make her tell them everything. But she was afraid of Ella, but it was more than that. She felt a sort of sympathy for her, it was obvious to her now that Ella had also been assaulted in the same manner as Mary. The way her ladies handled the nightmares and were so protective of their beloved Queen was enough proof for Kenna.

"Kenna!" Mary said sharply, snapping Kenna out of her thoughts. "What did you find out last night?"

"Well..." Kenna tried to think of a way to tell Mary without actually saying the words. "I learned that you and queen Ella are much alike."

"How so?" Mary questioned.

"Just similar, experiences."

Mary's eyes widened "Kenna, you don't mean? Was... was she..."

"Stop!" Kenna shouted "I can't tell you anymore or she'll be very angry!" She said while nodding her head vigorously.

"Hmm," Mary was deep in thought. She didn't know how to approach this situation. Queen Ella's home in Germany had been attacked, she knew that. But was there more to the story of what happened?

"Kenna," she lowered her voice "can you hide me in her rooms tonight so I may see for myself?" She asked.

Hesitantly Kenna nodded.

 **Well another chapter done! Please vote, comment, and add to your reading lists if you liked it. You are all such wonderful people and I hope you are enjoying my story!**


	6. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

 **I don't own Reign!**

 _Late that night_

Mary had travelled through the secret passageways of the castle to queen Ella's room. She left right after dinner and wore only a simple black dress. As she hid behind the secret door, Mary started to wonder if this was actually a good idea. If Ella had secrets who was she to judge? She had plenty of secrets. Secrets like how she felt about Louis of Conde. Mary shook off her worry. No she needed to do this. What if Ella was secretly Protestant? Or an ally of Elizabeth? All of French court would be in danger.

Ella entered the room with her ladies. She knew that Kenna had likely told Mary of what had happened to her. So she had a plan.

"Lady Violet," She said "kindly send for Cathrine and queen Mary. I would like a word with them both before bed."

Mary was deep in thought and didn't hear who Ella wanted to speak to. She assumed it was Francis. So she continued to wait as Ella was undressed. As her chemise was lifted Ella turned around and Mary saw the swirling patterns etched into her skin. She let out an audible gasp. Which Ella heard although she pretended not to. Ella was dressed in a nightgown and put into a robe of emerald green. Suddenly a loud banging came from the door.

Francis and Cathrine burst in followed by several guards. "Ella! You're alright!"

Ella pretended to be confused and asked "Of course I'm alright Francis. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mary is missing! When you asked for her to come her page opened the door and she was not there. We fear she has been kidnapped!" Francis answered.

Ella laughed "Your dear little queen is not missing. She is right here." She finished coldly and pushed open the secret door that Mary was hiding behind.

"Mary!" Francis said, shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Spying on me. Invading my privacy. Trying to discover if I had any secrets perhaps?" Ella asked. "Well the only secret I have from you will be your undoing. Francis," she said turning to her oldest friend.

"Please Ella forgive Mary. She is..." Francis spoke in a rush. But Ella held up a finger.

"No Francis. I cannot forgive this easily. Your wife has invaded my life. She has mistrusted and mistreated me when I have been nothing but kind to her. She has insulted me and my ladies. She sent her own lady, Kenna, here to spy on me. She knows about the attack on my home by now." At this she made eye contact with Cathrine. "My forgiveness comes at a heavy price old friend. But because she is your wife I shall be merciful. I too know secrets of hers that she would not want shared. So I have a few, and only a few, conditions. First: she will treat me and my ladies with the respect owed to my title from now on."

"We have the same title!" Mary protested.

"We did." Ella said icily. "I have a higher title than you now." She paused as Mary was clearly about to ask what title she could possibly have that was higher than queen. "No I shall not tell you my title until you have earned the right. Second: the lady Kenna will leave her service and join mine. Hush!" She said harshly cutting off Mary again "Finally, third: queen Mary will never tell anyone what she has seen or heard in my rooms tonight. But if she does, the full force of my fury will reign down on your country queen Mary. There will be no escape for you or any of your subjects."

Mary was about to protest but Francis stopped her by saying "We accept your terms Ella. I shall also keep my wife in line and under close watch for the duration of your visit."

Mary was shocked as the guards led her out of the room and back to her own.

Francis sat down heavily in a chair, rubbing his eyes, finally he looked up at his oldest friend. "Ella I'm..."

"Don't say that you're sorry." Ella said quickly "I know that you are, and I don't blame you my friend. I blame her. No one forced her to do this. Not to mention all that has happened with Prince Louis of Conde. I understand that this is most upsetting for you and I want you to know that you and France face no danger from me. I will always defend you Francis."

Francis stood and hugged his old friend. He began to weep silently into her shoulder. She patted his back and whispered soft words of comfort to him. It was the first time since the attack that she hadn't flinched when she was unexpectedly touched.

 _Mary's rooms_

Mary was in a crying, screaming rage. Cathrine had ordered her to be locked in her rooms at night and that one of Ella's own ladies would stay with her at all times. Her own ladies cowered at the madness their friend and queen was showing.

Finally Kenna approached Mary when she had worn herself out. Her beautiful rooms were in disarray with items she had thrown scattered across the floor.

"Mary? What happened?" Kenna asked.

"She caught me. Francis was there. Oh Kenna it was horrid! She is horrid! She has demanded that you leave my service and enter hers. She says she has a higher title than I do. She..."

"WHAT?!" Kenna cried "No Mary! No! I won't join her service! She threatened that if I told you she would make my life a living hell! She would take all of you away from me! I can't do it Mary!"

"You must Kenna. Francis agreed. You will still see us. I'm sure and what about Bash? They're old friends. Surely he can do something for you? Make sure you are treated decently."

Kenna wept even harder at the mention of her husband. "No she told me that he already knew what I had found out and that he would blame me for it. That he would hate me!"

"Yes." Mary frowned "Why didn't you tell me about those scars? They looked horribly painful."

So Kenna recounted the story Ella's maids had told her.

Mary put her head in her hands and supposed that if Ella was that strong and powerful she was lucky to be left alive. Ella had been within her rights to ask for Mary's head on a pike. So why hadn't she?

 **More than a thousand words! This is my longest chapter yet! I really hope you like it. Please comment and vote. I love hearing from wonderful readers like you all! Thanks - the author**


	7. Mistakes and Second Chances

**Mistakes and Second Chances**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Mary walked slowly to breakfast with Greer and Lola following behind her. It was the next morning and Mary felt terrible. She had cried herself to sleep and had horrible nightmares about what Queen Ella might do to her.

As she walked in she saw that Francis and Cathrine were waiting for her, but Ella was not there. She sighed with relief, she wouldn't have to face Ella yet. So she walked up to Francis and Cathrine.

"I have to tell you something." She said quietly to them. "Ella's back is covered in awful scars. I believe they are from the attack on her German castle. I think she was..."

"Stop it! You foolish child!" Cathrine hissed at her "I know exactly what happened to the poor girl and you should really be more sympathetic towards her."

"Besides," Francis said "you were warned not to say anything. Do not go breaking your word Mary."

"It is not my word!" Mary said hotly "It is yours! You made the promise! Not me! You didn't even ask if Kenna wanted to leave my service! You just agreed!"

"Be quiet Mary." Francis spoke through gritted teeth.

Ella swept into the room in a gown of silver. Her long hair in a braided crown. She looked stunning.

Ella came up to Francis and asked "When should Bash be returning? He's been on this mission an awfully long time."

Mary was fuming, steam practically poured from her ears. She was being ignored! At her own breakfast table!

Francis replied "He should be back later today. I'm sure you'll want a word with him."

"Yes, I would." Ella said "And Queen Mary I would like to reintroduce you to the Lady Violet. She will be staying with you for the remainder of my visit."

The sweet faced, smiling girl curtsied to Mary and said "Your majesty."

"You will find her to be a very able needle woman. She is also most skilled at tracking game."

"How interesting." Mary said rudely and both Francis and Cathrine kicked her under the table.

Cathrine hissed "Stop acting like a spoiled brat!"

Francis merely said "Mary, please."

Ella's happy expression soured "Remember our deal Queen Mary. You will treat me and my ladies with the respect owed to my station."

"How am I to do that when I don't even know your station is?!" Mary shouted, slamming her hands onto the table and standing up.

Immediately Francis and Cathrine began to yell at her. They stood up too as they told her to "Be quiet!"

Ella sat calmly at the table drinking from her goblet. Finally she said quietly "Enough."

Francis and Cathrine instantly backed down.

"Mary makes an excellent point." Ella spoke calmly. "I must admit, I should tell you my new title. All of you as only Francis is aware of it." She sighed then stood up. " I have been declared, by the Pope, to be Empress of all Russia. Thank you for the lovely breakfast Francis, Cathrine. But I shall now return to my rooms and to work."

Mary's mouth fell open and she gaped at the retreating figure of Queen... no Empress Ella. Francis reached over and closed her mouth for her.

 _Ella's rooms_

Ella strolled into her rooms with ease and saw Lady Kenna sitting anxiously on a chair waiting for her. Ella groaned internally, she was not prepared for the headache that Kenna's imminent weeping would cause. But she smiled at Kenna and beckoned her into her private rooms.

Once they got inside and the door was shut. Kenna threw herself at Ella's feet and began to weep piteously.

Ella rubbed her temples and said "Stop sobbing. I'm going to give you a second chance."

Kenna looked up, her face was tear stained and red. She looked terrible. "R...really?" She asked.

When Ella nodded Kenna hurled herself into Ella's arms and cried out her thanks.

"But," Ella said sternly "I am going to tell Bash everything."

"Everything?" Kenna asked worriedly.

"Everything." Ella confirmed.

Tears again filled Kenna's eyes, but Ella said quickly "If you cry again I won't even think before throwing you out to the streets."

Kenna looked down and wiped her eyes. "Yes your majesty. I shall keep my emotions under better control."

Ella sighed, she could see it would take a while for Kenna to trust her. But she didn't mind, she honestly liked Kenna, and felt bad that she had to threaten her former mistress.

Ella patted the bed beside her. "Come, sit. Tell me about yourself."

Kenna sat hesitantly.

 _Time skip_

Kenna gasped at the gossip Ella told her, she sighed at the love stories and laughed at the funny ones. Slowly she relaxed and let herself enjoy being around Ella, who had an air about her that just made you like her. She couldn't understand how Mary had disliked her so much. She was so much fun!

"Alright, that's enough of my stories, tell me some of yours." Ella said.

Still laughing from the last story Kenna said "Alright, but they aren't all as funny or loving as yours."

"Nonsense!" Ella cried "Tell me something lovely! Like your wedding!"

Kenna immediately sent her eyes downward.

Concerned, Ella asked "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It wasn't necessarily the happiest day of my life."

Ella took Kenna's hands in her own. "Tell me, please, my friend?"

Kenna took a deep breath "You see, I had caught the eye of King Henri. He made me his chief mistress. I was in love at first, but then he began to go mad. He was dangerous and frightening. I wanted to leave him after a while, but you don't get to just leave the king. In a fit of rage at Bash for returning from exile he made us marry. I wept all through the ceremony."

Ella squeezed her hands.

"But it's alright! We grew to love each other and now we are most happy together."

"Good." Ella sighed, then smiled "See not such a sad story after all. You are happy and in love with your husband! Not all bad things stay that way forever."

Kenna looked down.

"What?" Ella asked.

"Just, we are not so happy anymore. Another king took a fancy to me and offered to marry me. I tried to refuse at first, but he was persistent and I was tempted by the thought of becoming queen. I said yes. But then his ailing, pregnant wife came to court and I left him. He had lied to me and told me that his wife was dying, and that's why he wanted to marry me. Really he didn't want to marry me, just have me in his bed."

"When did all this happen?" Ella asked with a sigh.

"Only a week ago." Kenna said, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

Ella wiped them away "Worry not my friend. I know Bash. He does not give his heart easily and once it is given. He will fight for it. He is angry and upset right now. This explains why he has stayed away from court for so long. He is supposed to return today and I will help you repair your marriage."

"Truly Ella?" Kenna asked, astonished. She had thought Ella had threatened to destroy her marriage not fix it. "But you said...?"

"I know what I said," Ella waved it off "But I have decided to give you a second chance, remember? I help my friends, no matter what."

Kenna hugged the new Empress tightly. Again Ella didn't flinch at the unexpected contact, but instead hugged her back.

 **Word count: 1274!**

 **I'm so happy! Another longest chapter? I must really love you guys! Of course I do! Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you liked it! Please comment and vote.**

 **-Your always loving Author** ❤️


	8. Bash's Return

**Bash's Return**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Francis sat in his study with his mother. They didn't say anything, merely looked at each other.

Finally Francis spoke "Alright mother, I know, you know what really happened to Ella. Now tell me."

Cathrine frowned "It is not my place to say..."

Suddenly a page knocked and announced Bash's arrival. He had just returned.

Bash entered with a serene smile on his face "Hello brother! Hello Cathrine! How are you both?" Then seeing their frowns sighed "What did I miss?"

"Well," Cathrine started "Mary snuck into Ella's rooms to spy on her, she saw the scars on her back, then she was caught..."

"WHAT?!" Bash yelled.

"Be quiet and let me finish!" Cathrine said crossly. "Mary was caught by Ella and, luckily was let off with a warning. But," she hesitated "Bash, her forgiveness came at a price."

Bash sat down and buried his face in his hands. His muffled voice came out "What was the price?"

Francis and Cathrine shared a look then Francis said slowly "Kenna had to leave Mary's service and join Ella's. She spied on Ella for Mary and helped get Mary into her rooms."

Bash's face turned red with rage at his wife and he stood up but Francis and Cathrine pushed him back down.

"Let me go!" He hollered "Let me go! I need to talk to Ella! Please tell me she's alright! Please?!"

Surprised Francis answered "Ella is fine Bash. So is Kenna. She is more than fine. But you can't go barreling into Ella's rooms anymore. While you were gone, just this morning really, she told us something. Well mother something, I already knew."

"What?" Bash asked, intrigued.

"Ella," Cathrine declared proudly "has been declared by the pope to be Empress of all Russia!"

Bash fell back in his chair and stopped struggling to get up.

"What?" He asked in shock.

Cathrine rolled her eyes and started to repeat herself but Bash cut her off. "No, no, I heard you the first time. I just can't believe it. Our Ella? The little girl who would always beat us in our races around the castle grounds? The one who loves nothing more than to ride astride, like a man, and hunt? It can't be."

"Oh but it is." Came a voice from the doorway and Ella strolled in "Bash," She said sweetly "I was just about to come and find you. I heard you had returned. I wanted to be the first to tell you what happened last night and the consequences of it, but I see I was beaten to the punch."

"Ella, please I'm sorry about Kenna, we were in a fight. Otherwise I would have kept a closer eye on her..."

Ella waved her hand, as if it were nothing. "Worry not Bash, all is forgiven with Kenna. I am giving her a second chance as one of my ladies. She and I had a lovely conversation this morning and I think she will fit in well with my other ladies."

"But Ella," Bash said, hesitating, "Kenna's home is in France, and what are we to do once you leave?"

"Well," Ella looked at Francis "I was thinking of offering you a place as one of my advisors, Bash. That is, if your brother will allow me to steal you away."

Bash looked at Francis. "Would you?"

"Do you want to go?" Francis sighed

Thinking hard, Bash said "I want to be with Kenna. But, Francis, can I leave you and Mary after what happened?"

"It's alright Bash," Cathrine said kindly "We have guards and I know several you would do well in your position. If you were to leave."

"Yes," Francis nodded "Bash, I give you my permission to leave French court and join the court of Empress Ella."

Bash hugged his half-brother. "Thank you Francis, I owe you so much, and I'm sure we will visit as often as we can."

He looked at Ella who nodded "Yes of course. I am not so cruel so as to deprive you of your brother and Kenna of her friends."

Bash reached over and pulled Ella into his embrace "Thank you my friend! Thank you!" He cried jovially.

"But Bash," Ella started, pulling away slightly "I know of you and Kenna's quarrel. You should know that I want this rectified as soon as possible. I want you both happy, and you make each other happy. So please, Bash, make amends with your wife. She has told me how much she misses you and how sorry she is for her part. It is necessary for you to meet her halfway."

Bash sighed "But... Alright. I shall try to make up with Kenna. For your sake Ella."

"No," Ella said sternly "not for mine. For your own Bash, in your own time."

Bash nodded silently, but his eyes sparkled with hope, she wasn't going to make him make amends with Kenna right away. He had more time to come to terms with what had happened between them.

 _Mary's rooms_

Mary's rooms were quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Without Kenna it felt empty, like when they had first lost Ailee. Lady Violet sat in a chair silently embroidering an altar cloth. Mary sat sadly with Greer and Lola in the window seat. They didn't dare talk about anything of importance with Lady Violet so near.

Finally sick of the deafening silence Greer spoke up, and asked "So Lady Violet, tell us about yourself."

Violet raised her head and smiled slightly "I am a lady-in-waiting to Empress Ella. I have been with her for nearly six years, since we were children really."

"But we already knew that!" Lola exclaimed "We want to know about you! Tell us about your life! I saw you talking to Lord Narcisse at the ball the night you arrived, I must warn you that he is a slithering serpent who wants nothing more than power."

This time Violet laughed "Worry not Lady Lola, I have no interest in Lord Narcisse. He is, as you say 'a slithering serpent.' Beyond serving Ella, I have little else to tell. I was born and raised in Sweden. When I was a small child my mother got me a place at court as a playmate for the future Queen. This solidified my position with Ella and I have been with her ever since."

Growing slightly frustrated Mary spoke sharply "Surely there is more to you than that! I am sure that Ella would never have someone so simple in her service."

"Oh? I don't know." Lady Violet responded sweetly, not looking up from her embroidery "After all she accepted Lady Kenna into her service."

Mary stood up and made to slap the pretty, young girl but Lola caught her hand and hissed "Stop!"

"You can hit me if you like," Violet smiled, finally looking up "but I would have to report it to the Empress, and she did warn you to treat her and her ladies with respect. Did she not?"

Mary was silent

"I thought so." Violet said primly.

"At least," Mary said quietly "at least, I was not deformed by a rapist!"

Violet stood up sharply. But before she could do anything the doors opened and in walked Cathrine de' Medici.

Everyone curtsied then Violet made to speak but Cathrine cut her off "No need Lady Violet. I heard everything. Leave us." Everyone stood up, curtsied again and left the room.

"Mary. Why would you say such a thing? Don't answer that! She will report it to Ella, you know this. So why say it? It is a foolish thing to say and you ought to have more sympathy for the poor dear. You have, after all, been through such similar experiences."

Mary grimaced "I know I should not have said it. It was wrong and Ella has not been deformed by her scars. She is a beautiful, strong, smart woman who has ruled so many countries despite the difficulties and dangers. I suppose, in a way, I am jealous of her."

Cathrine was shocked "Mary, why would you be jealous of her? You have a loving husband and two countries at your beck and call."

"Because of the way she handled it!" Mary burst out "She was raped, just as I was, yet she is still so strong. You know she fought off and killed her attacker with a sword hidden in between her mattresses? Then she purged the castle and hanged those who conspired against her, and I... what did I do? I ran away. I still can't bear to be touched. I do the work with a smile plastered on my face! But it's all fake! I am a fake and a liar! And I can't stand it!"

Mary collapsed into shaking, shuddering sobs. Cathrine gently went to her, wrapped her arms around the weeping girl, and held her. Rocking her back and forth whispering words of comfort to her.

 **Word count: 1504!**

 **Another super long chapter! And so soon? I honestly don't know how I'm doing it. I'm writing late at night and early in the morning because those are the only free moments I have. No, I'm not in school. I'm at a really intense theatre camp. I'm having tons of fun but I don't get as much time to write.** 😢 **I hope you enjoyed! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Your author**


	9. The Truth

**The Truth**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Ella sat with her head in her hands, Lady Violet had just told her everything Mary had said about her. She was close to tears.

"Why?" She asked "Why say such terrible things about me? Why does she hate me? I spared her life! I took in her lady who would have been disgraced if it were any other queen!"

"I don't know my lady." Violet said sadly. "What shall we do?"

Ella stood up "We shall leave. We won't confront Mary. Let her feel the guilt of driving her husband's oldest friend away. Begin packing and inform the other ladies. I will tell Francis."

Violet called on the other ladies and told them to begin packing up the jewels, shoes, and gowns. Kenna was weeping silently, she had expected to have more time with her friends.

Ella went to Francis and explained to him that she was leaving court. She had to visit her new country of Russia and establish her rule. That was the lie she told. She would be going to Russia, but not because she had to show that she was their ruler, because of what his wife said. She would leave in a week, once transportation was arranged and her things packed up.

Francis was devastated at the loss of his friend, he knew she wasn't dead, but he felt like he had lost her forever. That night he didn't go to Mary's rooms and sleep on the couch near her. He wanted to be alone.

Bash held a weeping Kenna who was afraid that she would loose everything and everyone she loved. But Bash was glad to go with Ella, even if it meant leaving behind his brother.

 _Several years passed_ _ **(in my version Francis survives and everything is okay)**_ _Mary had told Francis the truth about what she had said about Ella and how that was why she left._

 _Four years later Ella has returned to visit her friend and French court. She sent troops when Louis of Conde attacked but beyond the occasional letter had little contact with her old friend._

Ella stood on the deck of a ship, about to depart for France. Bash came up behind her, he had become her most trusted advisor and he and Kenna had repaired their relationship and now had a healthy two year old baby boy.

"Ella," he asked "are you sure you're ready to go back?" He now knew what had happened to her and why she had left France four years ago.

"Yes Bash," Ella smiled softly "I think now Mary has grown and matured. She is no longer a spoiled child who hates me. Francis told me in his letters that she feels true remorse for what she said."

"Alright. If you're sure." Bash sighed

 _Time skip_

Francis and Mary waited with Cathrine on the grounds as Ella's carriage rumbled up the path. When it arrived out stepped the beautiful, raven haired Empress. She wore a gown of dark green with golden leaves embroidered on it.

She was now 23 and still unmarried. But she had adopted children from every country she ruled. Poor orphans who would be dead if not for her kindness. She had brought one little girl with her, her name was Lady Hannah. She couldn't be called a princess because she was not her true daughter but she was the oldest at 16.

Ella stepped out of her carriage and embraced her old friend and his mother who had been so kind to her. Then she looked at Mary and smiled sadly. She didn't speak to Mary just yet but she looked at her and nodded kindly.

Bash and Kenna hopped out of the coach behind Ella's. Kenna ran into Mary's open, waiting arms. Ella smiled happily at her lady-in-waiting and told her to go and be with her friends. To talk and gossip, but to be back at their rooms in time to prepare for the party that night. Kenna was overjoyed and hugged Ella tightly, it broke Mary's heart to see how happy Kenna was with the Empress, but she put on a brave face and led Kenna to her rooms to Lola and Greer.

When they reached Mary's rooms they hugged, laughed, gossiped, and cried together. Kenna told them about her travels with Ella. To Rome,

"It's so amazing, the architecture and oh! The fashions! I got this dress there!" She twirled around showing off her new chocolate brown gown with diamonds sewn around the hem.

To Greece, "The old temples where they used to worship their gods were covered in jewels and gold. We saw such fantastic people and I can now call myself fluent in Greek!" This was particularly impressive as Kenna was never one for study.

To Russia, "Of course, it's awfully cold in the winter, but in summer the gardens flower like there is no tomorrow!"

And to Africa, "The people are the most amazing you will ever meet! They have such culture and pride! But they accept Ella and love her as their queen!"

That talked for hours before Kenna had to leave to get ready for the party held in honor of Empress Ella.

 _Meanwhile_

Ella sat with Francis, Cathrine, and Bash laughing, talking, and joking. Bash bounced his two year old boy, Charles, on his knee then held the boy when he fell asleep. Ella, the proud godmother, smiled.

"How are you?" Cathrine asked "Truly? Are your scars healing well? How is Russia? Are your people good to you? Did Kenna adjust well?"

Ella sighed "I'm fine Cathrine, really! My scars are nearly healed, Russia is cold but beautiful, my people love me, and Kenna seems to be most happy now that she and Bash have fixed their relationship."

"Good," Francis said, releasing the breathe he had been holding. "We were afraid we would never see you again, after what Mary said."

"Old friend, I would never let something as silly as mere words come between us and destroy our friendship. I just couldn't stay here, not with your wife hating me so much. I had to get away. Thank you for understanding." Ella said, eyes welling with unshed tears.

They all embraced and then Ella left to get ready for the ball.

That night Ella wore a silk gown of soft pink with flowers sewn into the dress.

It floated around her as she danced, smiled, and listened to gossip. Her ladies, including Kenna, wore gowns of pale mint and looked like angels descending from the heavens. No one could be happier than all of them.

Francis had his wife, his oldest friend, and his brother. Cathrine had the girl she loved like a daughter. Bash had his brother, his child, and his wife. Kenna had her friends, child, and husband. The only one who was not happy was Ella, although she put on a great show of seeming happy.

But no one could have guessed that she was unhappy, after all, happy is what happens when all your dreams come true. **(I couldn't help myself! I had to throw a Wicked reference in there!)** She was loved by all she met, she had her friends, and she had the children she considered to be her family. She smiled and laughed and drank like nothing was wrong, but deep down she wasn't truly happy. And she knew exactly why.

 **Word count: 1239 words**

 **Little cliff hanger! I'm sorry! Yes I made a musical theatre reference in there because I'm a huge theatre nerd! If you didn't get it look up Wicked! It's amazing! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **The author.**


	10. Misery

**Misery**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Ella felt sick. She lay in bed awake and frightened. Back at French court she could hear the ghosts of her past circling around her. When she was on the move she could keep them at bay, but staying in one place, no she couldn't do it. She sat up in bed and looked at Lady Rachel who slept in a bed near her. As Ella opened her mouth, she thought about how much she had missed Francis and Cathrine and how sad they would be if she left again. So, she lay back down and tried to sleep.

The next morning Ella gave her ladies their assignments for the day. "Lady Violet, please find out if Lord Narcisse is still here, if so why and how. I regret that I was unable to deal with him before."

Violet curtsied.

"Lady Tiffany, kindly discover the state of affairs in Scotland and if Queen Mary has at all changed the way she rules. Is she still reliant on Francis?"

Tiffany nodded.

"Lady Cassidy, please find out about the King's advisors and how they behave."

Cassidy smiled at the assignment.

Ella pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking hard "The rest of you will listen to gossip, find out whatever you can. But please, nothing to ridiculous. Check your sources girls!" She teased. "Kenna, would you be so kind to wait a moment and help me finish getting ready?"

"Of course." Kenna said happily.

So Kenna helped Ella dress in a shimmering lavender gown and clasp a diamond necklace around her throat.

She braided her hair so it hung down her back like a waterfall. Then she walked with the Empress to breakfast.

When they arrived they saw Francis and Cathrine already sitting at the table, Ella had barely sat down before Queen Mary entered the room and quickly looked at her then down to her shoes.

Ella sighed, it was going to be a long visit if Mary couldn't even look her in the eyes.

"Mary," She said "Look up please. I'd like to speak to you." Mary slowly raised her eyes. "I know everything you said about me. Yes all of it, Cathrine and Violet told me all of it."

At this Mary glared at Cathrine who sent a withering look right back at her daughter-in-law. "That was private!" she spat.

"Yes and I already reprimanded Cathrine for that, so you needn't worry. What I am trying to say, Mary, is that I forgive you. You did not like me and I can understand why. But I want you to know that I hold no grudge against you for the cruel words you said. I truly hope that we can be friends now." Ella smiled.

Mary looked up and met her eyes "Really?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Ella gave a tinkling laugh "In fact I have a gift for you both. You can come in now!" She called.

A beautiful girl walked into the room, she wore a dress of black and had her long, brown hair tied back.

She curtsied, first to Ella, then to Francis, Cathrine, and Mary.

"This," Ella announced proudly "is Lady Adrianna! I met her in Rome and I knew she would do well at court. She is a trained doctor and scholar. I believe," she lowered her voice "that she can help you have children Francis."

Mary gasped. Would Ella really do such a thing for her? Mary had been longing for children for years and, really, was quite jealous of Lola and Kenna for their children.

The girl raised her almond shaped, brown eyes and spoke in heavily accented French "Yes, Your majesties. I believe I can help you with the issue of your fertility and I believe, you will be blessed with many, many children."

"She has been a blessing to me as one of my ladies and I hope, Mary, that you will accept her as one of yours." Ella said hopefully.

"Yes!" Mary was so excited she could have burst, "Oh Ella, thank you!" She jumped up and embraced the Empress. But she was startled by how thin the woman seemed to be.

Ella smiled and was about to say something else when Francis interrupted "We have a boating excursion planned for this afternoon if you would like to join us Ella." He was so happy to see his wife and his friend getting along.

"Certainly!" Ella cried "I would be only to happy to join you! But I shall have to change my gown first. Mary I have brought another gown for you if you would like it." She offered.

"Of course!" Mary grinned and they walked out together, arm in arm. Cathrine was staring after them with a little smirk on her face.

In Ella's chambers her ladies flittered about pulling out gowns and jewels for the two great women. Finally they had found the perfect dresses. Ella said that they were all the range in Greece.

Mary wore a pink, floaty, sleeveless dress of gossamer and lace with a golden belt of rings around her waist. Her hair was tied up in a bun, save for a single curl that hung down her shoulder.

Ella looked stunning in a simple dress, similar to Mary's, of palest blue, tied by a belt of silver loops around her hips. Her hair too was up in a high bun with two ringlets framing her face. Around her head she wore a silver crownlet with a small moon shaped jewel hanging from it.

They giggled together as they headed to the lake to meet Francis. When they arrived his mouth fell open and he stared, blinded by their combined beauty.

"You know," he said "dressed so alike, one might think you two were sisters!"

"I always wanted a sister!" Mary laughed and they climbed aboard the small boat to enjoy a happy afternoon on the water. Or so they thought...

 **Word count: 995**

 **Not quite as long as the last few chapters but still! At least I am trying! I know this chapter is sort of a filler and I'm sorry. But I promise something big is going to happen in the next chapter! I can also promise that some of you might hate me for it. Please vote, comment, and add to your reading lists! Please! I want to hear from you guys!**

 **Love always,**

 **The author** ❤️


	11. Blown Away

**Blown Away**

 **I don't own Reign!**

 **I want to warn you ahead of time that there is a severe injury/near death in this chapter and it is very hard for me to write, but I need some conflict in this story.**

Ella and Mary lounged on their barge, relaxing on pillows and drinking. Suddenly a guard walked up to them.

"Your majesties," he gasped "there is a hooded figure along the banks, they are glaring at the boat we are going to move to the other ride of the pond."

"Very well," Ella said calmly " thank you for informing us."

Francis walked over to them and they began a conversation about their animals. Suddenly a gunshot rang out! Francis dove in front of the two women to protect them. Many more shots rang out before the guards who had jumped overboard caught the gunmen. Mary was weeping into Ella's dress, clutching her new friend for dear life. Ella remained calm, although she was just as terrified. When the shots stopped and the barge docked, the guards presented the rulers with three men in dark cloaks.

The first's hood was ripped from his head and snarled, not at the French rulers, but at the Empress. "Cruel, unworthy bi..." he began only to have a guard shove a gag in his mouth. Ella paled.

The second's hood was removed and he too glared at the Empress "You are not so pure as you pretend, you who..." another gag.

The third's hood was pulled from their face and revealed a man. Ella gasped and stumbled backwards. "You... you should be dead!" She stammered "I killed you!"

"No." The man said coldly "but I'm glad to see you remember me. My pretty, little..." Ella herself shoved a gag into his mouth.

As the men were led to the dungeons Francis put his hand to his side only to find it wet and sticky with blood. He gasped audibly and Mary went over to him.

When she saw the blood she screamed in horror "NO!"

Ella immediately took charge, calling for servants "Get him inside! Now! Someone get Lady Adrianna! Quickly!"

She reached for Mary who slapped her across the face "You!" She screamed "This is your fault! If you had never come here they never would have had cause to shoot at us and Francis would be alright!"

Ella stepped back then sighed and hurried back to the castle. She had promised herself that she wouldn't argue with Mary on this visit. She knew that Mary was afraid and needed someone to blame, that didn't make it any easier, but she knew the reasons behind Mary's rage.

Ella reached the hospital wing just behind Francis and Lady Adrianna. "Is he going to be alright? Please tell me he is going to survive!" She cried.

"He should." Lady Adrianna reassured her "He is young and strong, with the right care, he will recover."

Then Cathrine burst into the room in hysterics crying and screaming for her eldest son. She saw Ella and threw herself into the girl's arms. She wept and Ella held her. Adrianna worked and tried to heal Francis. Mary had run to the chapel to pray for her husband.

Finally, hours later the bleeding had been slowed, the bullet removed, and the wound cleaned. Thankfully the bullet had not hit any vital organs.

When Francis fell asleep Ella stood and went to the chapel to pray. When she entered she saw the figure of Mary on her knees, deep in prayer.

She knelt beside her "Francis is sleeping, he should be alright."

Mary looked at her, not saying anything, tears streamed down her face. Her eyes were blotchy and she was obviously exhausted.

"Come," Ella soothed "let's get you some sleep." She lifted Mary and helped her to her rooms where her ladies undressed her, put her in her nightgown, and put her to bed.

Mary was in shock. Her husband had nearly died, she had gone back to her cruel ways towards Ella, and she couldn't believe it. She lay in bed, unable to sleep.

Finally she sat up and called for her ladies. "Give me a robe I'm going to see Ella."

She walked to Ella's rooms only to hear the crying beyond her door. As it swung open Mary saw Cathrine holding Ella in her arms as the Empress wept. It was the first time Mary had ever seen her cry. Ella looked up and held out her arms for the queen of France. Mary fell into her arms and the three women cried together the whole night through.

The next morning Ella and Cathrine went to visit Francis, Mary stayed behind, afraid to go and see her husband, in case it was the last time she would ever see him.

Ella returned and saw Mary sitting at Francis's desk. She walked up to her "Mary? Can you hear me?"

Mary nodded.

"Francis has declared you regent of France while he recovers."

Mary sighed. "Then as my first order of business." She stood up "You, Empress Ella of Russia, Sweden, Germany, Denmark, Iceland, Poland, and Africa, are hereby banished from French court. If you had not been here Francis would not be hurt. So you will be gone by tomorrow morning and do not even think of going to Francis about this. You will just leave. No goodbyes, no 'I'm sorry's' you will just leave."

Ella looked at her, eyes watering, "As you wish Queen Mary. But you have now made an enemy of me. You will regret this." She swept out of the room and Mary collapsed in her chair and began to cry.

Ella walked into her rooms and ordered her ladies to pack her bags immediately. They saw her expression and did as she asked without question. Ella went into her private study and sat, staring at her hands, as her eyes filled with tears that at last spilled over and dripped down her face.

After an hour she dried her eyes and went out to find her bags all packed and her ladies waiting for her.

"Come," She said "a carriage has been arranged for us."

The ladies followed her out, Kenna sadly trailing behind. They climbed into a coach and tumbled out the palace gates. Ella looked back to the place where her friend lay injured and took a deep, shaky, breath.

"We shall be back." She declared "But first, we have a war to wage. One against Queen Mary."

 **Word count: 1085**

 **Wow not bad considering it's tech week for a show I'm in! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I promised some drama and I hope I delivered. I'm sorry if it's not great but in my defense I have not been sleeping very much. But PLEASE vote, comment, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The author** ❤️


	12. War

**War**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Kenna didn't know what to think. Her new mistress was declaring war on her home county of Scotland, but she was promising to get Kenna's family out and to safety. Kenna was torn. Since entering Ella's service, she had grown to love the queen. She was fun and delightful but could be frightening. She was now more loyal to Ella than Mary and she felt terrible. Mary was her oldest friend, how could she betray her?

"Kenna? Kenna? KENNA!" Shouted a voice, jolting Kenna out of her thoughts. It was Lady Ashley, the youngest of the maids. "Are you alright Kenna?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Kenna sighed.

"Well, the Empress wants to speak to you." Ashley told her.

"Really? About what?" Kenna asked nervously.

"I don't know. She didn't say. She is in the sparring arena with Prince Dante of Iceland." Ashley reported. "I'd hurry if I were you."

Kenna stood up and placed her book on a nearby table. She hurried to the sparring arena where she saw her Empress locked in combat with Prince Dante, a contender for her hand, of Iceland. Her mistress was, of course, winning. Bash sat on the sidelines watching and Kenna approached her husband.

"Losing badly I see! You taught her well!" Kenna laughed.

"Yes," Bash chuckled "but you should see her on the battlefield, in her element!" He then frowned, realizing how that must make his wife feel when war was being declared on her home country by her mistress. "I-I mean..."

Kenna waved him off and turned to watch as, with a swipe of her sword Ella took Prince Dante's legs out from under him then pressed her blade under his chin in a silent question 'yield?' He nodded and laughing Ella helped him up. They chatted as a servant brought them ice water which they both said drank quickly. Then Ella made her way over to Kenna.

"Good news my friend!" She cried "I've gotten your family safe passage out of Scotland and into Russia where there is a home prepared for them."

"Oh thank god!" Kenna gasped "Thank you Ella! You didn't have to!"

"Nonsense," Ella waved her off "they have also been presented with the titles Duke and Duchess of Moscow. Any lady of mine must come from a high ranking family and no doubt they will loose their Scottish titles once the Queen Mary receives our declaration of war."

Kenna bowed her head and looked at her hands.

"Don't look so glum Lady Kenna. I know this is difficult but I cannot do anything else. Queen Mary disrespected us. She banished me from French court while Francis was hurt. I must show my power, it is necessary for a unwed Queen to be strong and assertive. Please understand Kenna." Ella said, lifting Kenna's chin.

"I do understand." Kenna told the Empress "I do! But it is still difficult, I still care about Mary but I also serve you with my whole heart. I'm not sure what to do."

"That's alright Kenna," sighed Ella "you have every right to feel uncertain. Please know that I consider you to be a friend and I take your feelings into consideration, but I cannot stand by while I am being blatantly disrespected. For I must seem strong and untouchable. Please tell me you understand that."

"I do," Kenna assured her friend "I do. It's just difficult."

"Then take as much time as you need to accept what is happening Kenna." Ella told her kindly "I know how much you love Mary and Scotland and I am sorry for what I have to do."

Kenna nodded and embraced her friend then watched as she went back to the Prince trying to win her hand.

 _At French court_

Francis was much better, nearly completely recovered and had taken back over as king of France, but Mary had hidden Ella's banishment papers in a locked trunk in her rooms. Francis has no idea why his old friend had left so suddenly, his wife had told him it was because she had felt responsible for the attack that had nearly taken his life and had left before the would be assassins were executed.

Devastated by the loss of his friend, Francis had been unable to enter her old rooms for the past three months, but today he had his mother with him and they were going in.

As the servants pushed opened the doors to her chambers, they saw that a letter had been placed on a table, in plain sight. Francis picked it up and read aloud to his mother:

 _Dear Francis,_

 _I'm so sorry to leave before you are well. Out of my love for you I am leaving behind Lady Adrianna, she will still stay with you and your wife. I assume you don't know the real reason I have left. I suppose your wife has told you some story about how I left because I felt responsible for the attack on the boat. This, I should tell you, is a complete lie. I do feel responsible, but this would not take me from your side when you are hurt. The truth is that your wife, Queen Mary, has banished me from French court and ordered me to leave without explanation or goodbyes. This is a grave insult and she has made an enemy of me. You cannot protect her. I told you once that you were in no danger from me, and I hold to that. Your wife on the other hand has forced me to take drastic measures. War will be declared on her country within four months, I am giving her a chance to repent and apologize, if she does not my wrath will reign down upon her and no one can save her. I am writing this to you as a warning. Please Francis, don't make your wife regret her decisions._

 _All my love,_

 _Empress Ella_

Francis threw down the letter and yelled at the top of his lungs for his wife. He and his mother raced to her rooms, Cathrine now holding the letter.

"MARY!" Francis shouted as he entered the room, grabbing the letter from his mother "What is this!?"

Mary stood shaken, they were finally on good terms and now something had happened, she knew deep down that it concerned Ella, but decided to play dumb about her part in the Empress's leaving. "What are you talking about Francis?" She asked calmly.

Francis threw the letter at her "This!" He shouted "How dare you! You banished my oldest friend from court and now, if you do not apologize immediately war will break out between your countries. A war, Mary, that I cannot help you with!"

Mary gasped, reading the letter furiously. 'How dare she!' she thought. What was she going to do?

Francis stood, arms crossed and fuming, glaring at his wife "Well?" He demanded.

Mary said nothing.

"I have seen no banishment papers so you must have hidden them. Where are they Mary? Tell me!"

Cathrine stepped in and ordered the guards to search the Queen's rooms, all of them, to leave no trunk unopened, no cushion unturned, and no chest unchecked. Finally, at the bottom of an enormous trunk the papers were found.

Francis read them and looked up, white faced. "These are dated exactly four months ago."

Just then a servant entered the room with a letter from the Empress for Queen Mary. It was a declaration of war on Scotland by Empress Ella and Queen Elizabeth of England. Mary fainted upon reading it.

 **Word count: 1270 words**

 **Wow! Such a long chapter. What will happen next? Will Mary loose her country? Of course I know, but I can't tell you guys the ending! I really hope you liked the chapter. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Pretty please! With cherries on top!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **The author** ❤️


	13. The First Blow

**I don't own Reign!**

The First Blow

Ella rode towards the Scottish boarder with her armies. She had allied herself against Queen Mary with Elizabeth, Queen of England. She carried a sword and a bow and arrows, she would not loose today. Her army was 10,000 strong. Elizabeth would be attacking by way of water soon while Ella's army would circle around and take out the cowardly generals hiding in the back. Ella had always planned her battles so she would win.

But today she felt sick to her stomach with guilt. Mary had acted rashly and rudely but she was still the wife of her oldest friend. No! She had to appear strong in the eyes of the world. She didn't have a real choice in the matter. Either destroy the wife of her dearest friend or let the world see how weak she was and destroy herself in the process. There was no other option. If she fell her countries would fall. Her adopted children would be murdered and her enemies would raze the land.

She turned her horse sharply and smiled her charming smile at her army the turned back to where they could see the cowering generals staring in shock at Elizabeth's massive fleet. Ella raised her bow and nocked an arrow. She closed her eyes then opened them and let her arrow fly. Straight and true. It pierced the arm of the head general and he fell from his horse. With a scream like a banshee Ella led her men into battle to defeat Mary, Queen of Scots.

 _French court_

Mary fell back in her seat. She had lost her country, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was still Queen in name but she had no power. Francis refused to go against Ella. And now she, Mary, had lost Scotland. Sighing she decided to take the advice given to her by her friends and husband. She would invite Ella back to court and try to make amends.

But she knew, even as she wrote the letter to Empress Ella, that it would be nothing more than an act to win back her country.

 _1 year later_

Ella arrived at French court to the usual welcome and excitement. The people, she discovered, truly disliked Mary, so they were very excited to see the Empress. As she was helped out of the carriage she looked up at what had been her childhood home. But now the place housed Mary. Ella gritted her teeth, Mary, she held a burning hatred for the former Scottish queen. But for Francis's sake she would be kind to her.

Already she could see people whispering at her gown. It was red and white with gold embroidery. She loved it.

However it was in the Tudor colors, thus declaring her alliance with the English Queen. She looked around and saw Cathrine and Francis waiting for her. They smiled at her and rushed forward to wrap her in their arms. Ella relaxed into their comforting embrace and sighed happily.

In the carriage behind her Kenna and Bash stepped out, blinking in the bright sunlight, and Bash hurried forward to hug his brother. They laughed and joked all the way to Ella's new rooms. Ella told them about her travels and her suitors. Bash told them about the animals in the places they had visited. Kenna told them about the fashions.

Kenna was more than a little disappointed that Mary hadn't come to greet them. Or at least Greer or Lola. She was hurt that her friends didn't want to see her. Kenna blinked back tears, reminding herself that they were probably busy and she world see them later.

Ella smiled and laughed all night through the party and dancing. She practically glowed.

Suddenly in swept an older looking lady. Everyone curtsied to her and by the crown on her head and her brilliant black and silver dress that she was royalty.

It was Mary. The former Queen of Scots.

She walked up to the young, beautiful, and energetic Empress and, with a scowl on her face, bent her knees into a curtsy. The hall was silent. Ella frowned down at the Queen who had sent her away when her friend had been so badly injured. She wanted to forgive her, but some part of her knew that to do so would make her seem weak in the eyes of men. She couldn't afford that. She knew she would forgive Mary, just not yet.

Instead of raising the French Queen up, she curtsied in return, rose, and swept out of the hall. Her ladies, all but one, following her in a perfect line.

Kenna stood alone, staring at the old woman Mary had become. Her face was lined, her hair had lost its sheen, and her eyes their sparkle. But as she stood up, Kenna could see that Mary, despite the tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, was pregnant.

Kenna gasped. She bobbed a quick curtsy to her partner and hurried out of the room, ducking behind the couples who had begun to dance again. She ran to tell her mistress.

 **Word count: 860 words**

 **No it's not very long and no I haven't updated in a while. So I'm sorry! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-the author**


	14. More Than Meets the Eye

**More Than Meets the Eye**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Ella looked at her lady-in-waiting in shock. Mary was pregnant. To be honest she wasn't that surprised, Lady Adrianna was truly a miracle worker, but Mary had looked so old and worn. She hadn't really though it was possible for the former Scottish Queen to conceive. But life was full of surprises. She had her own secret. One she would announce on her visit to French court. No one else knew and she planned to keep it that way for now. Only if necessary would she reveal the truth to Mary.

She turned away from Kenna, "I can't say I'm surprised Kenna, I did let Lady Adrianna stay for this very reason. I'm very glad for Mary and Francis. Now I'm sure you want to see your old friends, go. You are dismissed for the evening."

Kenna hesitated but nodded, bobbed a curtsy, and left the room quietly. Ella sat down heavily and sighed.

 _Mary's rooms_

Kenna knocked softly at the door, all of a sudden she felt very shy. A page opened the door. He stared at her beautiful blue, white, and gold dress that identified her as one of the Empress's ladies.

As he was staring Lola came up behind him, when she saw Kenna she smiled and pulled her past the dumbstruck page who could only stammer out half a sentence.

"But- but I thought..."

"Hush!" Lola said sweetly. "She is an old friend and welcome here." And without another word she tugged Kenna into Mary's bedchamber.

Mary lay on a couch eating a sweet tart. She sighed and looked to the window. She had only conceived this babe because she needed an heir for the French throne. Francis was still extremely upset with her for her actions towards his dearest friend. He had promised her that if this baby was a boy they would never share a bed again. If it was a girl, well, she hoped it was a girl. Despite everything, she loved Francis wholeheartedly and missed him dearly.

Lola pushed open the door quietly and whispered "Mary, there's someone here to see you."

Mary looked up and saw Kenna standing, uncertainly, in the doorway.

"Mary," she began "I can explain..." but Mary was already hugging her old friend. She didn't blame her for the loss of her country, she knew Kenna had probably done everything in her power to prevent it. She held her old friend and they cried together. Despite her love for Ella, Kenna had still missed Mary.

They spent the night talking. Kenna told Mary about her travels, Bash, and her son Charles. Mary told Kenna about Francis, court, and how she hoped this child would be born healthy and happy. Finally, the topic turned to the Empress.

"Kenna," Mary asked "do you enjoy being in Ella's service? Are you treated well?"

Kenna wasn't sure how to respond, she loved being Ella's lady in waiting and she didn't really want to tell Mary that.

"It's alright I suppose," Kenna shrugged. "She is kind but somewhat strict and demanding. But really! It's not terrible."

"Thank god!" Mary fell back on the couch "I was worried that you were being treated as a slave. In horrible conditions."

"No! No!" Kenna cried "I'm treated very well!"

"I knew it! You love being her lady! You wouldn't want to come back to me! Even if you could! How dare you! You come here and act like my friend when in reality you are nothing more than a liar and a traitor! Get out! GET OUT!" Mary screamed and Kenna leapt up to flee, only to be struck across the face by her old queen.

She fell back, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Mary froze, her hand still in the air, "Kenna I'm sor-" But Kenna had jumped up and run out of the room in tears. "-ry" Mary finished sadly.

 _In Ella's rooms_

Kenna burst in, sobbing, with tears streaming down her face. The other ladies gathered around her and tried to calm her down and wipe the blood from her mouth. Ella swept in and saw the blood and the tears of her beloved lady in waiting. She told Lady Rachel to fetch Lady Adrianna and to bring medical supplies back. She took Kenna gently by the hands and led her into the inner chamber. Ella held Kenna tightly and let her cry on the Empress's shoulder.

No matter how hard she tried, Kenna couldn't stop weeping. She stayed there, on Ella's couch, crying into her friend's embrace all night long. When the sun rose the next morning and Lady Adrianna was done treating her bruised cheek Kenna finally stopped her tears.

"Feeling better?" Ella asked kindly. Kenna nodded. "Good, then let us deal with the Queen of France. But first let us dress for the day."

Kenna nodded again, mute, afraid to speak lest she begin to cry again.

Ella sent her to her chambers to get ready to face the day. She had some thinking to do about Queen Mary.

 **Word count: 850**

 **Please comment and tell me what you think! Also don't forget to vote and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The author**


	15. Healing A Broken Heart

**Healing A Broken Heart**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Mary cried the whole night through. She had lost Kenna. When she went to breakfast the next morning she saw Ella already sitting at the table, Francis had stopped eating with Mary. Ella stood up and looked at Mary with disappointment clear in her eyes.

"Mary," she greeted "We need to have a long conversation."

Mary sighed and nodded sadly. She knew Ella was right.

Ella frowned "Meet me in my rooms after you have eaten then we will talk."

Again Mary nodded. Ella turned and glided out of the room. Mary sat tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

 _ **In Ella's office**_

Mary knocked at the large door to the Empress's chamber where her office was. The door was swung open and a young page peered around it.

"Ah Queen Mary, we've been expecting you." He said in a sweet voice.

Mary forced a smile and entered to see Ella sitting at a desk already hard at work.

"Queen Mary," Ella said shortly "you have struck my lady-in-waiting. Now tell me how should I respond to this? I could have you killed. But I won't. Instead I wish for us to go back to the way we were, if only for one day, for us to be friends."

Mary gasped but dared not say anything, it sounded to good to be true.

"In the interest of friendship with you, I am returning your country to you on a few conditions."

"What conditions? I'll do anything!" Mary begged.

"First you will rule yourself. You are will only ask for help in cases of dire need. You will handle all state affairs yourself. Second you will try to make amends with Francis, Worry not I'll help you. And third, both you and your husband will be present at my wedding to Prince Dante of Ireland in eight months time." Ella said with a smile.

"You're getting married?!" Mary cried "To the crown prince of Ireland?"

"Yes, I am. We fell in love years ago and recently reconnected." Ella's expression melted to a dreamy smile. "He was the first man who didn't leave when I beat him in the fencing arena."

Mary leapt up fuming "Keep your pity gifts! Keep my country! Once I bear a son Francis will love me forever and will take it back for me!" She spat.

"Be careful Queen Mary," Ella warned "I could still have you beheaded for your blatant disrespect and rudeness. Not to mention your past attacks on me and my ladies. Let's see you tried to slap Violet, did slap Kenna, and struck me. Never forgetting that when we first met you spied on me and tried to humiliate me."

"But-but..." Mary spluttered.

"That's what I thought. Now get out." Mary turned away "And Queen Mary, consider your country MINE." Ella spoke softly.

Ella left again within the month. Francis wrote to her weekly and received replies quickly. Three months passed with Francis and Mary barely speaking, finally Cathrine got sick of it.

She stormed into Mary's rooms dragging Francis by the ear, threw him into the room, then closed and locked the door.

From outside she yelled "You can come out when you've gotten your head out of your rear!"

Francis looked at Mary and sighed. Mary was no longer pregnant, it had been a stillborn baby girl. They were both devastated.

"Francis," Mary began.

"Don't." Was his sharp reply "Don't talk to me. Don't try to apologize. You can't. You drove my oldest friend away, how many times now? Three? Four? Five? You can't apologize for that and just expect me to be alright with it Mary. Ella has been forever my friend and nothing will change that."

"She's not your friend!" Mary half sobbed "If she were she would have told you she was getting married!"

"That's where you're wrong Mary," Francis told her "she did tell me and we are going to her wedding in five months time."

"No! I refuse! I won't see her get her happy ending with her 'crown prince of Ireland' while I am trapped, loving a husband who doesn't love me in return."

Francis's face turned white.

"Francis? What is it?" Mary asked.

"Dear lord, I've become my father!" He whispered. Then they both burst out laughing. Tears streaming down their faces, they laughed.

Then they made eye contact and stopped laughing, remembering all the good times they had together, then Francis looked down.

"Francis please," Mary said softly "let's stop fighting. We used to love and be happy with each other. Can't we be that way again?"

"Mary," he sighed "I wish it could be so, I need more time. But," he hesitated "but I'm willing to try."

Mary wept with joy. She had a chance to win back her husband's love. However she heard an odd voice in her head saying that something, or someone, else was at play. But she ignored it, passing it off as mere nerves.

More time passed and soon it was time to depart for Empress Ella's wedding. Francis and Mary were on much better terms and were again trying for a child. They set off on a majestic ship for Ireland where the wedding was to be held.

 **Word count: 882 words**

 **Sorry I know it's been a while but I'm back! I've had writers block for a few of my stories and I'm trying to rewatch a couple of tv shows to get more ideas. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **The author**


	16. Preparations and Plots

**Preparations and Plots**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Ella stood before her full length mirror admiring her long, white wedding gown. The one for the ceremony, she would have at least two others It was long and hooped and glittered with diamonds and pearls.

She sighed lovingly, she still adored beautiful clothes. Kenna, Violet, Rachel, Cassidy, Tiffany, Ashley, and her other ladies approached her slowly with a golden crown to rest in her long dark tresses. As they nestled it on her head, Ella smiled.

She was in love, her friend was coming to her wedding, and she had her father figure Lord Connor of Berlin to walk her down the aisle and give her away. Everything was perfect. She loved her soon to be husband passionately and couldn't wait to be with him.

Her page knocked at the door and announced that Francis was here and would like to see her. She nodded and he walked in his hand covering his eyes. He walked straight past her and into a wall and fell over.

She laughed as she hurried over and helped him up only to find that his eyes were still squeezed shut.

"Francis? What are you doing?" She giggled.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" He said, still closing his eyes tightly.

"I think that's only if you're the groom." She told him.

"Are you sure?" Francis asked seriously as she helped him up.

"Yes Francis, I'm sure." Ella smiled.

"Well then," he opened his eyes and lifted her up into the air and twirled her around, making her dress flare out. "Then I can do this!"

"Francis put me down" Ella squealed as she whirled through the air.

When they finally stopped spinning Ella grabbed Francis in a tight hug and smiled up at him. Only one moment could beat this one, her wedding.

Suddenly alert she looked around "Is Mary here?" She questioned.

"Yes." Francis sighed "She went to our quarters already, she said she would see you at dinner."

"And how is it going?" Ella asked "Your marriage? Have you been trying to repair it?"

"Yes. I read your letters and I quite agree that Mary and I need to fix our relationship. I'm trying Ella, but she is difficult and obstinate. She keeps asking me to invade Scotland and get it back for her. I've said no every time. I've told her that we wouldn't win and would only lose France in the process."

"Remember what I told you old friend? That you and France face no danger from me? I hold to that. I honor my promises. I would do no more than beat back the troops." Ella promised.

"Thank you Ella." Francis smiled suddenly "Now can you show me the gardens? I've heard stories of your hybrid roses!"

"Certainly my friend, let me go and change." Ella laughed as Francis scampered our the door and she called her ladies to help her change.

Dressed in a deep scarlet dress Ella stepped out into the gardens with Francis and showed him the roses, the hedges, the lakes, the birds, and the greenhouses. But as they were the strolling through the hedge maze they heard voices.

"Now you know the plan?" Asked a woman's voice.

"Yes at dinner tonight I will pour the poisoned wine into the Empress's goblet. She will drink from it and die within moments." Came a voice Ella recognized, it was her servant Edward.

"Good, now be gone, and make sure no one sees you on your way back." The woman said.

Ella pulled Francis behind a hedge and they peaked around as the page left. Then a dark, hooded figure peeped its head around the corner then stepped out. As it walked away Francis stepped on a branch. The figure whirled around. The face was unmistakable.

Francis gasped and Ella clapped a hand over his mouth. The figure narrowed her eyes and walked slowly back to the palace. Ella slowly removed her hand.

"Was that...?" Francis asked quietly.

"Yes." Ella said coldly "It was." Her eyes had hardened so they looked like ice.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Francis nervously.

"What I should have done when I first met her. I have no choice now."

"Are you sure?" Francis questioned.

"She has been nothing but cruel to me ever since I met her. Now she plans to murder me on what is meant to be the happiest day of my life. Now she will pay with her life." The ice in her eyes shattered and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Francis stood up and hugged her tightly. On what was supposed to be the best day of her life she learned that it might have been her last day. He couldn't blame her for what he knew she would do.

That night at the feast Ella was ready to put her plan into action. She was dressed in a deep green velvet gown with light gold embroidery.

Beside her sat her soon to be husband Prince Dante of Ireland. He was blond and tall with a perfect smile and dimples. His crystal blue eyes shone with love when he looked at Ella. It was obvious to everyone that they adored each other.

Edward approached slowly , carrying a pitcher of wine. He poured it into her goblet and she raised it to her lips before pausing. Suddenly she stood up.

"I wish to make an announcement!" She cried "Would Queen Mary of France please rise?"

 **Word count: 922 words**

 **OMG! Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! I'm sorry! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've gotten several comments so thanks to them! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **Your very sorry author**


	17. Marriage and a Murderess

**Marriage and a Murderess**

 **I don't own Reign!**

"Would Queen Mary of France please rise?" Ella called.

Mary stood up, nervously "Yes your majesty?" She asked.

"Have some wine!" Ella cried "Edward! Pour the Queen of France some wine. No wait it will take to long to fetch some more. Take my goblet Queen Mary." She held out her cup to her would be murderess.

Mary trembled. By Ella's expression she knew she had been found out. "No I don't mind waiting your majesty." She said shakily.

"I insist." Ella was acting warm but Mary saw only ice in her eyes.

"Very well." She took the goblet.

"Wait!" Ella cried before Mary could take a sip, "Has the wine been tasted?" She questioned.

"N-no, no your grace." Edward stammered.

"Then taste it, Edward." Ella frowned.

Edward took a anxious sip and then breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly he collapsed to the floor in incredible pain. He shook and cried, screaming for someone to end his pain. He shook for a full minute before he stilled and breathed his last.

Ella sighed "A pity, he was a good man, except for trying to kill me of course. He should never have attempted an assassination. Especially tonight. The night before my wedding. Now all of you are suspects! No one shall leave the castle until the truth is discovered. In my kingdom such lies and treachery is not permitted and is punishable by death. Someone clearly did not know that."

Mary trembled "Please, Your majesty I'm unhurt. Only the one responsible has been killed. Let's enjoy the wedding."

"Oh the wedding will continue," Ella said sternly "we won't let this monster take away our happiness."

Mary seethed, knowing she was the monster and Ella knew too. "But..."

"Enough!" Ella roared "Everyone back to your chambers now. Guards will come and question all of you tonight. Now go."

Everyone curtsied or bowed and left at a sprint, terrified of the Empress's ire. Except for her ladies and Francis.

Gracefully Ella swept from the room calling "If you have news I'll be in the throne room with Prince Dante."

He ladies slowly began to disperse, tittering about the assassination attempt on their mistress. Francis still sat at the table, then in a rush of fury he leapt up and hurled his goblet full of wine at the wall. The metal clanged loudly as it hit the floor. Francis stared at the now wine-soaked rug and ran out to find his best friend.

As he approached the door to the throne room he heard whispers behind the door. He cracked it slightly and saw Ella weeping. She was held in Prince Dante's arms. He was whispering sweet words to her as she clung to him for dear life.

The door creaked loudly and a sword was drawn from the Prince's sheath and pointed at Francis who raised his hands in surrender. Prince Dante lowered his blade and Francis entered to help his best friend's fiancé comfort her.

 _The day of the wedding_

Ella was dressed in her wedding gown. Her hair was long, down past her waist, and loose. Her lips red as roses and her eyes dark and warm as melted chocolate. She smiled at her reflection in the full length mirror. She knew she was called 'the most beautiful woman of her time' and today she truly felt it.

She left her chambers and met Lord Connor, a excitable redheaded lord of Lividia in Russia, he had known her since she was a child and she loved him like a father. He offers her his arm and the guards opened the doors to the chapel. Prince Dante waited at the alter. Seeing her true love, Ella's face broke into a wide smile.

Francis watched his best friend happily, he sat next to Mary and she was scowling and glaring at the joyful bride. He had warned her to be pleasant at the ceremony but she clearly hadn't listened. Francis pinched her arm in warning and she forced a smile.

Ella walked down the aisle, accompanied by Lord Connor, and reached the altar where she took her prince's hand and faced the priest performing the marriage. The ceremony lasted several hours as Prince Dante also had to be crowned as Ella's consort, but no one minded, except for Mary that is.

At the feast guards approached Mary and took her for questioning. She caused a scene and Ella had to order her to be forcibly restrained, insisting that it was just a questioning and everyone was going through it.

"But none of them have fought like this, and none of them had anything to hide... do you have something you don't want us to know Queen Mary?" Ella asked.

"No!" Mary gulped and was led to the dungeon for questioning.

 **Word count: 808 words**

 **Sorry it's not super long. But there will be more soon I hope. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The author**


	18. Weddings and Beheadings

**Weddings and Beheadings**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Mary was in the dungeon for questioning. She was as stubborn as could be; refusing to answer questions, insisting that she was innocent, and demanding to see Francis. The guards refused to let her see him. Finally after hours of this Francis and Ella came in.

"Francis!" Mary cried, relieved "Finally! Tell them I did nothing!"

"I can't do that Mary." Francis said sadly.

"What? Why not?" Mary asked.

"Because, Queen Mary," Ella spoke sharply "You did do something. You bribed my tasters; you paid my servant to poison me; and you are responsible for the assassination attempt on me."

Mary stuttered "You-you have no proof!"

"Oh don't I?" Ella raised an eyebrow "Dozens of my servants have come forward, begging for my mercy and several priests have spoken to me about servants telling them that they aided in the attempt on my life."

Mary was shocked "Witnesses?" She asked as her face drained of color "What will you do to me?"

"Nothing." Mary looked surprised and hopeful "I will not do anything to you. But my dear ally Elizabeth will be happy to take you into her custody."

"No!" Mary screamed "You cannot! She will kill me!"

"After what you have done do you not deserve anything and everything you get?" Ella asked "I have given you opportunity after opportunity, chance after chance to prove yourself. Every time you have disappointed me. Now you try to kill me? Queen Mary what would you do if you were in my position?" Mary was silent. "That's what I thought. You will be traded to Elizabeth at dawn for several valuable prisoners."

Ella and Francis left the dungeon and Mary broke down in tears.

 _The next morning_

Mary was in chains, her beautiful gown stained and dirty. Ella's guards took her to the top of a hill, Ella arrived within moments. A carriage rumbled up to the top of the hill and out stepped Queen Elizabeth.

"Empress," the redhead curtsied respectfully "it is a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine my friend." Ella and Elizabeth embraced "I'm sure you are aware of the assassination attempt on my life at my wedding dinner. The one responsible is the one with a significant claim to your throne. Queen Mary."

"Really?" Elizabeth gasped "And what will you do to her?"

"Nothing," Ella shrugged "I'm trading her to you in exchange for some valuable prisoners you hold from France."

"Then what do you want me to do with her?" Elizabeth asked "Her husband will surely pay any price to get her back. You would trust me with her?"

"Of course. And Francis and I have an understanding," Ella assured the Queen "he will not try to get her back. He has lost all love for her."

"Very well then." Elizabeth signaled to a guard who came forward "Release the French prisoners."

"Here is a list of those we want freed." Ella handed the guard a piece of paper.

"Yes your majesties." The guard bowed and backed away.

Mary was brought forward, stumbling and crying, she threw herself at the Empress's feet "Please! I'm sorry! I will never do anything like this again! Please!"

"Don't beg." Ella commanded "Get up. Your tears will not change my mind. You are not worthy to live, but by our kindness, you have survived. Now you must pay the price for your sins."

She knew she was being harsh, but she didn't care. Mary had threatened her life, her future, and her hopes of a family. Nothing would stop her from putting an end to the threat.

 **Word count: 608 words**

 **I'm so sorry! I've been super busy with school so I haven't been able to update much. And I know it's not a lot but please forgive me.**

 **You guys are fantastic! Thank you so much! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **I love you guys,**

 **The Author**


	19. Prison

**Prison**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Mary sat in the sitting room of the palace she was held in. She was treated well enough but she was never allowed to forget that she was a prisoner, alive, at the mercy of Elizabeth. She was fed well, dressed in modest, simple gowns of black, and locked in her room at night.

Elizabeth must have known that she wasn't trying to contact Francis to help her. She knew it was a long shot and dangerous, but she didn't care. She had been trapped for almost two years. She was desperate.

"Ladies, will you fetch Lord Christian for me?" Mary called, Lord Christian was her "host," her jailer, her warden.

Lord Christian entered quickly "You wished to see me Queen Mary?" He bowed slightly.

"Yes Lord Christian." Mary nodded "I was wondering when dinner is to be? And will we have any guests? I had hoped the French ambassador might be joining us."

"No, your majesty. You are forbidden to receive diplomats while you are here." Lord Christian reminded the crestfallen Queen.

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten." Mary lied, in truth she had hoped that that particular rule might have been lifted.

"Well, dinner will be at five. I shall see you then, if that is all?" Lord Christian inclined his head questioningly.

"Yes, yes, I'll see you then." Mary nodded in dismissal. Her two ladies, assigned to watch her every move picked up their needlework and began to work on their embroidery.

Lady Margaret was an old woman, nearly forty, with greeting hair and wrinkles. She had served Elizabeth for years, since she became Queen. Lady Savanna was young and vibrant, full of life and wit. She was blonde and blue eyed and an expert at keeping her mouth shut.

"Lady Margaret?" Mary asked.

"Yes your Majesty?" Margret responded, not looking up from her needlework.

"Remind me of what you are embroidering." Mary said.

"A bird and a saying, your majesty." Lady Margaret told the prisoner Queen.

"What saying?" Mary gritted her teeth. She had to be so specific with her questions with these ladies. It was frustrating.

"'When the storm passes, I shall fly.'" **(A/N: I have no idea if this is a real quote. I just made it up. I'll explain why at the end of the chapter)** Lady Margaret smiled "It was a favorite quote of my husband."

"Tell me about your husband." Mary commanded, perhaps she could find some common ground with the cold ladies.

"His name was Lord Charles, Baron of Devon." **(Again making this up)** Lady Margaret our down her sewing "He was as good a husband as he could be. He was kind and attentive to me. I could ask for little more."

"Tell me about your husband, Lady Savanna." Mary ordered.

"I married Lord Joshua two years ago." Lady Savanna set aside her sewing as well "Our marriage ended after only a year."

"I'm so sorry!" Mary exclaimed "What happened?"

"He died." Savanna replied shortly "Of plague. I was at court at the time. I record the news only after his funeral took place."

"That is terrible." Mary tried to console the lady.

"Yes. But it was a year ago, and he was not so good a husband as yours Lady Margaret." Lady Savanna waved her off.

Lady Margaret bowed her head and Mary looked between the two women. She decided to change the subject.

"Would you like to hear about French Court?" She asked and the ladies nodded slightly.

"It was always so beautiful and full of light and life." Mary reminisced, smiling wistfully "My husband, King Francis, was ever loving and kind to me. He is an Angel among men, he loved me so much, so fiercely that I think he would cross an ocean for our love to thrive."

"Clearly not." Lady Margaret snickered.

"What?" Mary was aghast that the soft spoken lady would speak so cruelly about her.

"Nothing your majesty." Lady Savanna shot her fellow lady a stern look "Tell is more about the court."

"Very well," Mary narrowed her eyes "The grounds were extensive and there were fountains and flowers everywhere. The castles were beautiful and large. I remember, as a child, I used to explore them every day. I would come back covered in cobwebs and dust!" She laughed and the ladies smiled.

"It sounds lovely." Lady Savanna looked at her with a sparkle in her eyes.

"It was." Mary sighed.

 **Word count: 745 words**

 **Okay, I know it's really short but I'm updating again so please be glad of that. So once again I have to rant to you all.**

 **I lost someone I cared a lot about recently. He was my choirs pianist. He died just days before our concert. It was really hard and every rehearsal I had to take a few people out because they're crying so hard. I want to be here for them so I am. Please know that I'm here for you too. His death wasn't a suicide, it was just an accident, but still that makes it even harder. He was so young and whenever he would walk into the classroom we would yell his name and everyone's eyes would light up.**

 **I also found out before that, that my pharmacy changed their manufacturer for some of my medicine. It basically flushed out of my system and punched me in the face. I got very depressed and suicidal. I'm a lot better now but that's why it's taken so long to get this chapter done.**

 **I love you all. If you ever need anything please message me and I will listen to you. But if it's an emergency please call the hotline, go to a crisis center, or the ER.**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	20. The Past Revisited

**The Past Revisited**

 **I don't own Reign!**

 **Before we start, I got a review on that tells me I haven't quite made Ella's character very clear. They said she's kind of a Mary Sue along with some other stuff. I admit I'm a little hurt by it. But like I have said, I accept constructive criticism and will try to work with it. So I'm going to try to develop Ella's character a little bit in this chapter by taking you back in time to her childhood. Enjoy!**

A young princess, only 5 years old, stood on the deck of a ship, wind whipping her long black hair and rain soaking her pale face. The girl was a small thing, with stick thin limbs and lips to red for her pale skin. She was only a princess thanks to her parents endless wars. They had conquered Iceland, Africa, and countless other countries, to many for the young girl to count.

For her education and protection from their enemies, her parents, Queen Claire and King Hendrick, had sent their only child to France. There was a possibility of a marriage between Ella and the French Kings' eldest son, Francis de Valois. But there was already a pre-contract between the Prince and the young Queen of Scotland.

The ship soon docked at Calais and the small child stepped from the deck of the ship and, stumbling slightly, made her way into the waiting carriage. The ride to the palace was long, but the girl slept most of the way.

Several hours later the carriage jolted to a halt waking up the young child. Ella sat up and straightened her skirts as her mother had taught her. She stepped out of the coach and stood, small and timid, before the entire French Court.

Standing at the front of the crowd was King Henri and Queen Catherine. The King looked the small girl up and down, she was small and frail, but he reminded himself, she would grow. The Queen felt for the little girl, she was not pretty but she had an alluring quality to her. Her eyes were dark and bright but her lips far to garish a color for her sallow skin.

Diane stood on the other side of the King, her six year old son hiding behind her skirts. She was older than Catherine and constantly afraid of loosing Henri's love. Her son had consolidated some love but he now refused to let her get pregnant again, while impregnating Catherine every chance he got. It infuriated her. But this little girl...if she could care for her and bring her under her wing, perhaps Henri could see what a good mother she was and give her another child.

Before Diane could step forward to welcome the child Catherine beat her to it.

"Hello dear," Catherine smiled kindly "I am Queen Catherine of France."

"A pleasure to meet you, your Majesty." Ella have a wobbly curtsy "I am Princess Ella."

"Welcome to French Court. Come." Catherine took the girl's hand and led her towards the King "This is my husband King Henri. Say hello dear."

"Hello your Majesty. I am honored to meet you." Ella had practiced the words daily, knowing that if she made a mistake she would not be able to come back from it, she had to be perfect.

Henri chuckled at her quiet, slightly shaky, voice "Hello child." He greeted her with a small bow "You are welcome here at my court."

The child curtsied and smiled, showing a missing front tooth.

Bash stepped forward "Hello!" He waved "My name is Sebastian, but you can call me Bash." Ella laughed quietly and bobbed a quick curtsy.

Catherine frowned and took Ella's hand again "Come with me dear. We shall give you a tour of the castle." She tugged sharply on her arm and Ella quickly followed like a frightened puppy.

Bash looked at his father and mother "She's pretty!" He smiled.

"Hardly." His father frowned "But she will grow into her looks I'm sure."

"Of course darling." Diane smirked "And I'd be happy to teach her the ways of the court, educate her in French ways."

"Yes, yes that would be good." Henri rubbed his chin "Do that."

"Certainly, I'd be happy to." And Diane took her son by his little dirty hand and began to walk towards the castle.

"Mother?" Young Bash asked "Does this mean I get to see more of the pretty girl?"

 **Word count: 751 words**

 **It's kinda short but my creative juices are flowing again! The next few chapters will be about Ella's time at French court as a child. It won't be great but I hope it will explain some things about her. Like why she feels like she has to be perfect all the time. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	21. Childhood Chances

**Childhood Chances**

 **I don't own Reign!**

Seven year old Ella skipped around her small sitting room, she couldn't sit still. Today she was going to ride with the hunt and she was thrilled. It had been two years since she joined the French court and this was her first time riding with the hunt. Bash, Francis, and Queen Catherine would all be there.

Catherine had become a true mother to the young girl, treating her with the love and kindness that she had never gotten from her real parents. Francis and Bash were her best friends, and the three spent every waking moment they could together. While King Henri was courteous towards her, he was taking his time with the marriage proposal. Her parents weren't happy about the waiting and blamed their daughter for the French King's stalling.

Ella knew that Francis was engaged to the Scottish Queen, Mary, and she also knew that her marriage to the Dauphin would probably never happen. Still, she held no grudge towards Mary, Queen of Scots, she saw Francis as more of a brother than anything else.

The only thing she worried about today was Diane, Bash's mother. She had tried to teach Ella the ways of the French Court kindly at first, but when the girl failed to be perfect, Diane resorted to painful pinches, harsh slaps, and sharp words. Ella had learned that if she made a mistake she would be punished and hurt, never enough to leave a scar, but several painful bruises that she had to hide under her clothing.

Her governess called her and the young princess, dressed already in her hunting garb, scampered out of her room, down the staircases, and out onto the lawn to meet the hunting party.

"Good morning, your majesties." She curtsied to the King and Queen "How do you do this fine morning?"

Diane smiled at her pupil's good manners, knowing she was responsible, as King Henri answered "We are well. And yourself?"

"I am honored to be joining you on the hunt, your majesty." Ella flashed a bright smile "I hope the game is good."

"As do I child." Catherine chuckled "We are very pleased to have you here before Francis and Bash, we have something to tell you."

"Really?" Ella got excited "What?"

"Queen Mary of Scotland will be joining the French court shortly. She is no longer safe in her own country and seeks asylum here. We have decided to grant it. This means that the marriage between you and Francis is no longer possible." King Henri shook his head, pretending to be sad.

"Of course," Ella straightened up "I understand completely. I hope Queen Mary will be as happy here as I am."

The King and Queen exchanged glances "Dear child," Catherine began "We have decided that perhaps it would be better if you were not here when Mary arrives and lives here. Her people may see you as a threat and try to harm you. So we have decided to send you on a tour of France, to see the country and its great sights."

Tears stung Ella's eyes but she blinked them away "I am deeply saddened to be leaving you, but of course, I will go. If it is your majesty's wish." She mounted her horse as Francis and Bash approached and joined their respective parents.

As sad as she was, Ella tried to enjoy the ride and hunt, knowing that, when she got back to the castle, she would have to start packing her things. Queen Catherine watched the child's back as she rode ahead with Francis and Bash, obviously telling them that she would be leaving. The boys looked distraught and teary eyed at the thought of their best friend leaving them.

When the hunt was over Ella decided to go for a walk, as she approached the gardens Diane came out "Princess!" She called and Ella walked over to her "I have a gift for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you will be staying in my houses as you travel France and I have decided to give you some of my jewels." Little did Ella know that this display of kindness was for King Henri's sake. He was hiding in a rose bush to avoid being seen by the child.

Henri, seeing how good his mistress was with the girl thought how good of a mother she must be and would make to a little girl, his mind began to drift to the thought of having another child with Diane, but he quickly shook himself out of it. He could not, would not, give Diane another child. Bash had been a mistake, a night of drunken foolishness. He would not make the same mistake again.

While the King was deep in thought Diane had hugged the girl, hissing in her ear "You did well at the hunt today, you will not be punished for any of that today." And she administered a sharp pinch to the child's arm causing her to wince.

Ella nodded, thanked Diane for her kindness, and hurried into the gardens, hoping to get lost in the lilies. Today had not gone as she had expected.

 **Word** **count: 852 words**

 **Hi guys, sorry it's been a while. I've been going through crap again. Drama is the worst. Please be kind to each other and don't start drama. And, if you ever need to talk message me. I can't promise that I'll be able to help much, but I will certainly try. Don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


End file.
